


Time Stops When You Meet Your Soulmate

by Zeetrip



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: A gift for a friend, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, M/M, Preschool kinda au too, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Meis heard that when you meet your soulmate that's WAY younger than you, time stops.I do not own Promare.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Kudos: 3





	Time Stops When You Meet Your Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Furaimdb!🎉🍾🥂
> 
> I hope you like this story, I'm sorry if it's not perfect but because of work and school, I wanted needed to get it done quickly. Sorry if it's rushed. But I hope you still like it nonetheless and I wish you an AWESOME birthday!💖💖💖

What is a soulmate?

Every child asks that question when they first hear the word. But they ask the question if it's something to eat, drink, or play with. Some ask it innocently, like if it's an important leader or invention that can change the world.

Meis asked his mother that same question when he was in preschool. He didn't really ask it in a innocent way, more like he didn't really care about the word at all.

But his mother looked sad when he asked the question, which made him regret asking. But the look in her eyes told him that she didn't mind it and the small smile that appeared on her lips a second later brought a little reassurance to the small situation.

_"Well, honey. A soulmate is someone you love, who loves you back."_

Some he loves who loves him back? From how she answered it, his mother didn't find her soulmate. The soulmate who she thought was his father but things never worked out between the two of them. So, his dad left when he was younger and Meis never saw him again.

Years later, he got a letter from his dad, saying that he wanted to talk but Meis refused the invitation. Why would he go see a man who was never there for him as a kid? Where was he when his mother died? Where was he when Meis was put in an orphanage? Where was he where he needed him the most? Where was he?

He was fine on his own and he was willing to do the same right now. As of right now, he works as a preschool teacher at Promepolis preschool. Which he doesn't mind, he loves his job and all the kids love him especially when he sings them their naptime lullaby with his guitar.

He only needed the kids to like him. He didn't need some soulmate to make his life better. He's doing just fine on his own and he'll continue to do so.

At least that's what he thought until one faithful day.

* * *

"Everyone, settle down for a moment." Lio told the kids who were still playing with their toys. "I have some exciting news."

Meis let one of the little girls style his hair before turning his eyes towards his boss with a raised eyebrow. What surprise did boss have in mind? He doesn't remember talking about report cards earlier so, what surprise was going on?

All the other kids looked up at Lio before the man gave a warm smile. "I would like you all to give your best welcomes because today, we're getting a new student."

Meis gave a small smile. A new student was always a good thing and the greatest part is that the kids can have a new friend to play with.

"Everyone." Lio gestured his hand for the new student to come forward. That's when the new student stepped into the room with cherry red eyes and matching hair that matched his face that looked tough. "I would like you all to meet Gueira. He's gonna be with us for the rest of the year."

"Hi Gueira!" The class greeted with huge, welcoming smiles on their chubby faces.

"Hell..." Gueira turned over to Meis which caused the little guy's eyes to grow wide in amazement. Like he saw the most fascinating and beautiful thing in the world. "Oh."

Gueira cleared his throat and went over to Meis and pressed his hand to the wall, to make himself look like those cool bad boy bikers from those old movies. "Hello, there. What's your name, pretty face?"

Shock rushed inside Meis like a rattlesnake that's capturing its prey. Did this new student really just call him pretty face!?

The other students, however, either laughed or went "oooh!" A couple girls were singing a song about him and Gueira sitting in a tree. But they don't know that it's just a weird small crush that some students have when they meet teachers that they like a lot. Gueira was no different so, Meis knows that by tomorrow or even next week, Gueira is gonna forget about having a crush on him. If not, he'll find someone when he's older and he'll forget all about Meis.

Somehow that made the bluenette feel a little bit sad but he was forgotten by his dad and many other people in his life. This shouldn't be any different so, he shrugged it off and went back to work.

* * *

**YEARS LATER**

He was wrong.

Meis was totally, completely, absolutely wrong.

After that day, after Gueira and him first met, Meis hasn't age a day. That's right. He didn't age a day and he didn't know why until he looked up on the internet that when you meet your soulmate that's WAY younger than you, time stops on your youth and you won't age again until your soulmate is of age.

At first, Meis was kinda cool with it since that meant he gets to live a bit longer but he was also sad because he's seeing his boss and his husband, Galo, grow old without him.

Meis looked at himself in the mirror to see that he was still the same, blue eyes with blue hair and smooth skin that wasn't wrinkling like it should be. Not a day older and not a day younger, time just stopped.

Meis turned to his nightstand and saw the little arts and crafts Gueira made him when he was younger. There was a little bracelet with blue hearts and a matching ring. A picture of two stick-figures that are supposed to be Gueira and him on their wedding day. And some school pictures that Gueira set by the projects as well.

Speaking of Gueira, the redhead was now on his chest, traveling to dreamland while holding him close and listening to his heart's melody. He was finally of age now and Meis felt happy, not just because he can age again but he also has someone to call his own.

He'll admit, he was shocked when he saw Gueira as a grown man. In his defense, he didn't think Gueira would remember him after so many years but the once-toddler told him that he would never give up on him, he promised after all.

Meis had to smile. He remembered that promise like it was yesterday.

 _"When I grow up, I promise you Meis. I'm gonna be your husband. Just wait for me, I'll have you in my arms before you know it."_ Meis remembered the cute words of the toddler he once knew. He remembered them so well that he gave happy tears. He didn't think he would ever have a chance to love like this but here he is, loving the one and only man he'll ever love. Everything felt too perfect to feel real but strange things can happen when you're in love, right?

Meis felt Gueira move in his sleep. That's when the other man's red eyes opened up and noticed his tears falling from his face. "Honey, what's the matter? Did you have a nightmare?"

Meis shook his head with a small smile. "No, I just feel really happy."

"About what, love?" Gueira moved closer and pressed, warm and gentle kisses on Meis's tears.

"You." Meis rested his hand on Gueira's and the two shared a loving kiss that was hot enough to take down the sun. Once the two pulled back to catch their air back, Meis looked at beloved's eyes once again. "Thank you, Gueira."

"No, Meis." Gueira shook his head and snuggled with his beloved, making Meis rest his head on his chest. "Thank you for waiting for me."


End file.
